Ah si c'est ça la vie !
by Purrrrincess
Summary: Katniss est une jeune lycéenne amoureuse (le truc type XD), elle vit une vie tout à fait normale, jusqu'à ce qu'une chose d'imprévue se passe ! Lemon en attente ! Ok, ok le résumé est caca, mais venez quand jetez un coup d'oeil ! Ps : C'est une fiction qui se passe dans notre temps à nous !
1. Chapitre 1

Helloooooo everybody ! Je me lance dans cette nouvelle fiction !

N'hésitez pas commentez ! Cha me fait plaisir hihi ! 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Suzanne Collins (sauf Peeta la, il est à moi ! Mdr). Je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

Enjoy !

….

Chapitre 1 ...

Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen. J'ai 17 ans. J'habite à Panem et je suis dans le lycée du coin. Je vis seule depuis 1 an maintenant, ma mère a déménagé avec ma soeur, Prim. Prim voulait travailler dans la médecine donc elle a dû aller dans une grande ville pour ses études et quand à mon père..., eh bien il n'est plus de ce monde depuis mes 8 ans... Mais bon ! Je ne suis pas tout le temps seule ! J'ai mes amis, et surtout mon petit copain qui se nomme Peeta, dans quelques jours ça fait 2 ans qu'on sort ensemble ! Je l'aime trooooop ! Il est blond au yeux bleus. -Mon dieu si tu le regarde tu tombes directe amoureuse !- Il est un peu petit mais assez musclé. A ce propos il m'attend devant chez moi et j'ai intérêt a me dépêcher si on ne veut pas arriver en retard au lycée. Je m'habille avec un jean slim bleu marine et un sweat gris avec mes converses grises. Je prend mon petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse, prend mon sac et sors de la maison la ferme a clé et pars en direction de Peeta. Je me jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse.

**\- Peetaaaaaa !** Dis-je en me lançant dans ses bras

**\- Eh ben quel accueil **! Dit-il en me serrant fort dans ses bras en m'embrassant.

**\- Bon allons-y avant d'être en retard au lycée !**

**\- Aller hop monte !** Dit-il en ouvrant la potre de son pick-up et me donnant une petite tape sur les fesses.

Je glousse bêtement fasse à son geste ce qui le fait le trajet se passe dans le calme. Nous arrivons 15 minutes après sur le parking du lycée où nous attendons nos amis. De loin je vois Gale et Johanna, Finnick et Annie et Clove et Cato

(*Note de l'auteur* : Gale/Johanna ; Finnick/Annie ; Clove/Cato et Glimmer/Marvel sont des couples)

**\- Hey tout le monde !** Dis-je en faisant la bise a tout le monde

**\- Hey la fille du feu !** Dit Finnick

**\- Ca va bien ? T'es un peu palote... **Dit Clove

**\- Ah euh... C'est que j'ai très peu dormit cette nuit en fait...**

Tout les regards se dirige vers Peeta qui rougit sur le coup

**\- Mais non arrêtez avec vos idées perverse ! **Se défent Peeta

**-Oui c'est vrai il n'a pas dormit chez moi cette nuit c'est juste que j'avais pas sommeil alors je me suis couchée tard.** Dis-je

Johana me fixe d'un air "Je te crois pas"

**\- Bah quoi ?** Dis-je d'un air blasé.

**\- Non rien. **Dit Gale

-** Oh regardez ! Marvel et Glimmer arrivent.** Dit Annie en voulant changer de conversation.

Ils nous font a bise et la sonerie retentit. Je me dirige vers ma salle avec Johanna, Clove et Finnick. Là on a français, c'est chouette parce que la prof est vieille, elle s'appelle Mags. Elle est du genre mamie gâteaux donc on discute comme on veut et ça c'est vraiment cool ! Les deux heures de français se passe tranquillement. Ensuite en va en bio avec madame Wiress elle est pas super cool mais le point possitif dans ce cours c'est qu'on est mélangé avec la classe de mon Peeta et le petit plus c'est qu'on est assis à côté ! Hihi ! Une fois l'heure de bio terminée on se rend à notre table habituelle et on se prend de la nourriture. Une fois qu'on a terminé de manger on discute de tout et de rien et moi je vais m'installer sur les genoux de mon Peeta chéri d'amour.

**\- Hello ma belle.** Me chuchote-il.

**\- Coucou mon doudou.**

**\- Ca va ?**

**\- Hm j'aimerai bien que tu sois avec moi...Tout le temps...**

**\- Yeu moi aussi ma chérie.** Dit-il en m'embrassant langoureusement.

**-Eh les tourteraux ! Ca vous gênerais de nous écoutez ? On parle du week-end au ski qu'on va organiser pour dans deux semaine prochaine !** Dit Jo'

**s !**

**\- ****Tu peux pas les laisser Jo' ! Ils se font des mamoures !**Rigole Finnick

**-B****on !** Dit Clove J'ai tout organisé ! On part du 29 au 2 !

**\- T'as trouvé un endroit pour dormir pas trop chère ?** Dit Marvel

**\- Bah en fait on va dans le chalet de mes parents.** Répond Glimmer

**\- Ah bah chouette ! On aura pas le logement à payer. **S'écrit Cato

Sur ce la sonnerie sonne. Finnick, Jo', Peeta Clove et moi nous dirigeons vers le gymnase. En ce moment on faisais basket et je l'avoue je suis nul à chier...Bon je suis dans l'équipe de mes potes donc ça va. Peeta et Finn' ratrappe les conneries de Clove, Johanna et moi.

Une fois le cours terminé, je dis au revoir a tout le monde et Peeta me ramène chez moi et je lui propose de rentrer prenrdre le goûter, il accepte on il commence a faire des crêpes. Après avoir fait les crêpes -et une bataille de farine- nous commençons a deguster les crêpes.

**\- Elles sont délicieuses Peeta !**

**\- Comme toi ma chérie !**

Je rougis instinctivement à sa remarque.

**-T'es mignonne quand tu rougis.**

**\- Arrête de me faire des compliments allons-bon !**

**\- T'es mignonne quand tu te fâches.**

**-Arrêteeeuh ! **Dis-je en lui balançant gentillement un coussin à la figure.

**\- T'es...**

Je le coupe en l'embrassant fougeusement.

-**T'embrasse vraiment bien.** Dis-je à la fin du bisous

**\- Tu vois toi aussi tu sais faire des compliments !**

**-...Tais-toi..**.

**\- Ok, Ok**

**\- Bon il faut qu'on bosse !**

**\- Ah oui c'est vrai ça...**Grogne-t-il.

**\- Bon aller hop !** Dis-je en sortant mes affaires.

On fait nos devoirs - enfin, j'essaie, parce que un Peeta qui s'obstine à vous faire des bisous toutes les 30 seconde c'est très très très déstabilisant -. Une fois terminés nous discutons du week-end. Après deux heures je remarque qu'il est 21 heures.

**\- Peeta****aaaaaaaa**** ?** Tu veux rester ce soir ?

**\- Oui je veux bien.** Dit-il en me faisant un petit sourire que je connais trop bien.

**\- Pas de fausse joie j'ai mes règles.** Fis-je un peu gênée.

**\- Rah zut ! C'est dommage...**

**\- Faut dire ça à mère Nature **! Dis-je en rigolant

-** J'imagine qu'on pourra toujours faire un petit câlin.** Dit-il en faisant un petit sourire espiègle.

-** Bien sûr !** Dis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire enjôleur.

Il me sert fort dans ses bras et me fait pleins de bisous dans le cou.

**\- Hahahahahahaha arrête ar- rê-te tu-tu me chatouille.** Hatelais-je.

**-Ah oui...?**

Je le sentit sourire sur mon cou. Il me chatouille de plus en plus tandis que moi je bouge quand un vers luisant.

**-Bon aller ! Je te conseil d'aller dans la salle de bain. Il vaut mieux que tu y ailles avant moi je pense.**

**\- Oui je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.** Rigole-t-il

Il va dans la salle de bain se douche, se met en tenue de nuit et je fais de même. Je mets mon short gris et un marcel gris aussi. Je vais m'installer dans le lit où m'attend Peeta.

**\- T'es tout en gris ma chérie aujourd'hui.**

**\- Oui je sais, je sais j'avais envie de m'habiller en gris...**

**\- T'es triste ? **

**\- Hm nan...J'ai juste mes règles...**

Il rigole.

-** C'est pas drôleuh !** M'écriais-je.

Il se remet à me chatouiller et moi je me tord dans tout les sens pour qu'il arrête.

**\- Pee-Peeta arrête ça-ça chatouille...**Dis-je difficilement.

-** Non sans blague...Je ne m'arrêterai pas mwahahahaha !**

Il fait ça torture pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que je lui dis que je suis claquée. On se fait notre câlin du soir et on s'endort les deux dans les bras de l'autre.

…

Aloooooooooors ça vous a plut ? Hihihi ? ON se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre ! Héhéhé

Bisous câlins les oursons ! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hellooooooo ! Comment vous allez ? Moi ça va ! Dans trios jours je pars dans le Jura ! Ca va être trop chouette ! Hihihi ! Alors je ne posterai rien ! Je rentre samedi vers euh, 18 heures je crois ! Je pense que je vais m'inspirer de notre séjour là bas pour ma fic' ! ^.^ Allez ! On se retrouve en bas !

Enjoy !

…

Chapitre 2...

Je me réveille dans les bras de mon Peeta, les bras autour de sa taille et ma tête dans le creux de son cou, lui a ses mains dans mes cheveux. J'aimerai rester dans cette position toute ma vie je crois... Je vois qu'il commence à ouvrir les yeux.

-** Bonjour namour...**Marmoné-je

**\- Salut Honney...**

**\- Bien dormis ?**

**\- Quand je dors avec toi, je dors toujours bien. **Dit-il en me faisant un sourire et en m'embrassant tendrement.

Je lui fais un grand sourire et sort du lit.

**\- Allez la marmotte ! On se lève c'est le dernier jour !**

**\- Non... Tu veux pas qu'on sèche...? **Grogne-t-il

**\- Nan nan nan ! En plus les autres vont s'imaginer des choses tu les connaî****t****... Et puis ça ne te** **ressemble pas de s****é****cher...**

**\- Je sais... Bon je me lève...**

Je glousse comme une idiote. Il se dirige vers moi et tente de m'embrasser, mais moi je veux un peu jouer hihihi.

**\- Tu veux me faire un bisou ? Très bien... attrape-moi ! **

Je cours dans toute maison en rigolant comme une débile - une fille amoureuse quoi - . Après je dirai 15 minutes de courses poursuite, Peeta m'attrape, me prend comme une princesse et me dépose sur le canapé et m'embrasse langoureusement il descend dans mon cou et me fait quelques marques de possession, je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux blonds et gémis à causes de ses baisers qui descendent et mon tee-shirt qui monte.

**\- Pee-Peeta arrêtes c'est pas le moment...**

**\- Juste encore 2 minu...**

Un bruit de porte le coupe.

**\- Coucou Kat' je me suis dit que je pouvais venir te... Aaaah mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?!** S'écrit Clove

**\- Notre câlin du matin ! **Crié-je

**\- Oui bien-sûr un câlin avec une Katniss en soutif !**

**\- Oh Clove ! Tu peux nous laisser, j'em****mè****nerai Katniss.** Dit Peeta comme si de rien n'était

**\- Oui ! Eh bien grouillez vous ! Il reste 10 minutes avant la sonnerie bon courage ! **Crie Clove

Elle part et claque la porte. On est dans la merde. En 10 minutes on ne sera jamais prêts. On est encore en pyjama.

**\- Peeta ? **

**\- Oui ? **

**\- On va sécher...**

**\- Ah oui ? T'es d'accord ? **Me demande-t-il surpris

**\- Ouais... Après faut vite que j'aille à la pharmarcie...**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Je vais m'acheter des pillules...Pour ne plus avoir mes règles et pour ne pas avoir de gosses.**

**\- Ca existe ça ?**

**\- Oui, ma cousine en a !**

**\- ****Bah alors**** oui ça serait très utile ! **Dit Peeta qui me sourit maintenant.

On s'embrasse et on va se préparer. Je m'habille d'un tee-shirt noir à bretelles avec marqué "nope" en blanc dessus et un legging imprimé galaxie, je laisse mes cheveux détachés, me met du mascara et du crayon noir en-dessus de mes yeux. Peeta lui porte un jeans noir et un tee-shirt rouge bordeaux à manche courte. Une fois totalement prêts nous nous dirigeons vers le centre ville pour aller à la pharmacie. -je prie pour ne pas croiser de profs- Une fois les pillules achetées, nous allons au Mc Do pour manger quelque chose – logique -. Après avoir manger on rentre chez moi. On s'installe sur le canapé et on se mate un DVD "Divergente" ça s'appelle.

Il doit être près de 16 heures, les cours sont terminés normalement, ça veut dire qu'on est en vacances ! Kyaaaaaaaaah !

**\- Peeta ? ON EST EN VACAAAAAAAAANCES !** M'écrié-je en l'embrassant fougueusement.

**\- Eh ben ! T'as l'air heureuse ! **

**\- Bah oui je suis heureuse ! C'est les vacances euh ! C'est le vacances euh ! **

Je commence à danser autour de Peeta, il me regarde et éclate de rire. Mon téléphone sonne et je répond.

(conversation téléphonique)

_\- Allo ?_

_\- Coucou la marmotte ! _

_\- Salut Johanna_

_\- Ca va ?_

_\- Oui, oui ça va... Je voulais te proposer à toi et à ton joli coeur si vous voulez aller au parc avec nous._

_\- Ok ! On arrive ! A tout à l'heure !_

_\- A tout !_

(fin de la conversation)

\- Peetou ! On part au parc !

\- D'acc'

Nous nous rendons au parc et rejoignons nos amis qui sont déjà installés.

**\- Alors les tourtereaux on s'est amusé ce matin ? **DitClove en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Je rougis.

**\- Bah on est juste allé en ville. **Dit Peeta blasé.

**\- Alors c'est quoi ça ?** Dit Johanna amusée en montrant un suçon.

Je deviens alors rouge pivoine et regarde mes pieds qui deviennent très interessants.

**\- Bah quoi ? Comme si Gale ne t'en faisais pas...** Dit Peeta sur le defensive.

**\- Pas visible ! **Répond Jo'

**\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? **Dit Peeta en montrant un trace encore plus grosse que la mienne sur le cou de Johanna.

**\- Bon on va pas faire un concours de celle qui a le moins de suçons hein !** S'énerve Glimmer.

**\- On sais tous que ce n'est pas toi qui va gagner Glimmer !** Plaisante Clove.

**\- Pff ! Toi non plus Clove ! **Se défend Glimmer.

**\- Moi je pense que ça serait Annie qui gagnerait !** Dit Cato en s'ajoutant à la conversation.

**\- Moi je ne pense pas... **Dit Finn' qui fait rougir Annie.

-** Bon assez !** Dit Annie avec un air agacé.

**\- Oui, elle a raison, on est pas là pour s'embrouiller à cause d'une petite marque. **Dit Peeta

**\- Elle est pas si petite que ça... **Dit Cato d'un air joueur.

**\- Cato ? Ta gueule !** Dis-je agacée a mon tour.

**\- A part ça ?** Dit Gale posé.

**\- Les filles ! Il faut trop qu'on aille au centre commercial ! **Dit Glimmer exitée comme une puce.

**\- Oui ça va être joli, ils ont mis des décorations de Noël !** Dit Annie moins exitée.

-** Bah et nous chérie ? **S'exclame Finn'

**\- Vous avez cas venir !** Dit Glim' comme si c'était évident.

**\- Suivre des filles qui font du shopping toute une journée ? Laisse tomber ! C'est juste trop chiant ! **Crie Marvel

**\- Moi je te suivrai ma chérie. **Me dit Peeta d'un air mielleux.

**\- Ooooh c'est trop mignon ! **Dit Finnick prenant une voix de fille.

On éclate tous de rire et Peeta m'embrasse. Après une heure au parc, on décide d'aller en ville demain. Même que tous les garçons viennent ! C'est un miracle ! - Je sais ! C'est le miracle de Noël ! Non ? Non, ok -. On part à 18 heures du parc et on se dirige chez Johanna pour une soirée film d'horreur, je déteste ça... Mais j'aurai une raison pour me coller à Peeta héhéhé. Bref, on se rend tous chez Jo', on commande des pizzas et on se pose devant "ça" - le film qui me fait le plus peur au monde- Je sursaute et me cache les yeux plusieurs fois, je me love contre Peeta. Il me prend dans ses bras et de sa main libre me caresse la cuisse - ce qui ne me laisse pas indifferente -, je le regarde dans les yeux et l'embrasse avec toute la tendresse du monde. Après le film vu qu'il est tard et que Jo' est seule dans son immense maison, elle nous propose tous de dormir chez elle - il y a au moins une chambre pour tous les couples de notre groupe -. On accepte tous et on va tous s'installer dans nos "chambres", on se prépare moi et Peeta et on va au lit. Peeta me prend dans ses bras et me caresse l'épaule gauche (houla la précision ! )

**\- Je suis pas fatiguée...**

**\- Tu veux que je te fatigue ? **Répond Peeta d'un air enjoleur

**\- Pas chez Jo'**

**\- Eh ! T'as plus tes règles alors ?**

**\- Non...**

**\- YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

J'éclate de rire. Il me regarde et m'embrasse fougueusement et je ne sais comment je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Je lui embrasse le cou et lui caresse le long du dos et je sens qu'il cherche à me débarrasser de mon haut.

**\- Minute papillon ! On est chez Johanna je te rappelle...**

**\- Et alors...? **Me sussure-t-il en m'embrassant l'épaule. - Ce truc à le don de me faire frissonner je vous jure -

**\- C'est une mauvaise idée...Demain, patience...**

**\- Pour toi oui, pour moi non... Pff... C'est pas juste... Je te jure que si demain non ! Je te fais la gueule !** Dit Peeta en boudant.

**\- Yeu t'es chou quand tu boudes.** Dis-je en l'embrassant.

**\- Bonne nuit alors...**

**\- Bonne nuit joli coeur...**

**\- Eh non ! C'est que moi qui a le droit de l'appeler comme ça !** Crit Johanna - qui est certainement derrière la porte -

**\- Tu nous espionne ?!** Dis-je en hurlant.

**\- Non, on a juste entendu du bruit alors... **Dit Gale en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Vous vous foutez de nous ?! Eclaté-je. Dégagez !

**\- Roh on s'inqui****é****tait...** Dit Jo' en partant

**\- Héhé bonne nuit mec ! **Dit Gale en faisant un clin d'oeil à Peeta

**\- Laisse vous avez vraiment tous gâchez là... **Dis-je un peu dégoutée

**\- Il gâche vraiment tout eux... **Boude Peeta

**\- Demain il ne pourrons rien gâcher mon coeur...**

**\- Bonne nuit Honey... Je t'aime... **Il m'embrasse sur le front et me prend dans ses bras.

**\- Bonne nuit Peeta, je t'aime...** Je me blottie dans ses bras et pose ma tête dans son cou.

…..

Alors ? Caca, pas mal, chouette ou super ? Au fait dites-moi si vous n'arrivez pas à voir les accents, j'ai utilisé un autre logiciel pour voir si ça changeait quelque chose !

Bisous, câlins les oursons 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Bon je poste ce chapitre le même jour que le chap' 2 uniquement parce que je l'avais déjà écrit XD. Bon je pense pas écrire avant 1 semaine, j'ai souvent de l'inspi' en cours alors ça va venir ! ^.^ Rendez-vous en bas !

Enjoy

…..

_**Chapitre 3...**_

Je me réveille dans les bras de mon beau blond. Il me serrait la taille et avait la tête sur ma poitrine. Il dort encore, j'en profite pour le regarder quand il dort, il est tellement chou, je prends mon téléphone portable et le prends en photo. Il bouge et je fais semblant de dormir.

**\- Katniss...? Tu dors ? **Dit Peeta avec une voix trop mignone

**\- Oui... **Répondis-je en rigolant Bien dormit ?

**\- Super, mais bon, le révéille pas top, tu ****au****rais pu enlever le flash...** Dit Peeta en rigolant

**\- Oups ! Pardon ! Hihihi ! Mais t'étais tellement chou...**

**\- Comment ça "étais" je ne suis plus chou ?** Plaisante Peeta

**\- Mais siiiiiii !**

(quelqu'un toque à la porte)

**\- Il est temps de vous levez on part dans 30 minutes en ville ! **Crie presque Glimmer

**\- Bonjour à toi aussi Glimmer !** Ironise Peeta

-** Mais on ne peut pas partir Glim' on a même pas mangé... **Me lamenté-je

-** Oh euh en fait on va prendre un petit dej' en ville ! **

**\- Ah...**

**\- Bougez-vous là !**

**\- Tu sais Glimmer nous n'avons pas tous la même joie à aller en ville.**

**\- Pff juste d****é****p****ê****chez-vous. **Nous lache Glimmer en claquant la porte.

**\- On a même pas pu faire notre câlin du matin...** Dit Peeta

**\- T'inquiète pas, on le fera à la maison...** Dis-je en embrassant tendrement Peeta

Il me fait un grand sourire et se lève pour aller se préparer, on s'habille pareil qu'hier et moi je me maquille pareil aussi, nous descendons dans la cuisine pour retrouver tout le monde et nous partons direction le centre ville !

Une fois arrivé au centre-ville Glimmer se jette sur la première boutique ( qui était une boutique de chaussures pour femmes ), elle essaye quasiment TOUTES les paires de chaussures et nous a complètement oubliés... Enfin bref, après les chaussures les vêtements ! Elle nous embarque dans un magasin immense ou tout est extremement chers... Les garçons tirent déjà la gueule et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Après plusieurs magasin nous sommes allés manger au doner et nous avons refait plusieurs boutiques, ensuite nous sommes allés au marché de Noël et on c'est tous pris un bonnet père Noël ! C'était trop marrant à nous voir tous les 10 ! Peeta m'avais offert une pomme d'amour et nous sommes allés tout les deux dans la grande roue, la roue commençait à monter et je commençais a avoir peur...

**\- Peeta, je crois que j'ai peur...**

**\- Mais non pourquoi avoir peur ? Viens là.** Dit-il en me faisant _"the"_ sourire et me tendre les bras.

**\- C'est idiot mais je crois que j'ai le vertige... **Dis-je en m'accrochant à lui

**\- Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis là. **

Il m'embrasse tendrement et tout à coup il y a un gros bruit et la roue s'arrête de tourner. Oh non ! Oh non ! Oh non ! Tout mais pas CA ! Je commence à paniquer et la grosse voie nous annonce que la roue est en panne. Je panique encore plus à l'annonce, je regarde Peeta du style "oh non je vais mourir" et il me prend directement dans ses bras. Je commence a pleurer et je sais que c'est idiot mais mes larmes coules toutes seules.

**\- Katniss chut c'est rien du tout, ça arrive souvent, la roue est vieille.** Me dit-il d'un ton rassurant...

**\- Mais, mais j'ai peur Peeta c'est plus fort que moi...**

**\- Trouillarde... **Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur, je lui tape sur l'épaule et il rectifie Ma petite trouillarde. **Tu sais que j'ai un remède pour ta peur, tu veux le connaître ?**

**\- Oui s'il te plaît... **Dis-je en me calmant, il m'embrasse langoureusement et je m'accroche à son cou, on se sépare par manque de souffle.

**\- Hum, j'apprécie vraiment ton remède ! ** Dis-je d'une voie enjôleuse. Je crois que je recommence à avoir peur...

Il m'embrasse fougueusement. Je commence a sentir une sensation dans mon bas ventre et je lache un petit gémissement qui le fait sourire.

**\- Alors mademoiselle Everdeen ? Je vous fait gémir avec un simple baiser ? **Dit-il en se moquant. Je rougis.

**\- Bah, euh, c'est que...euh... Roh tu m'énerves !**

**\- Ok, ok c'est bon j'arrête...**

**\- Bon... J'aimerai que cette foutue roue redémarre...**

**\- T'es pas bien avec moi ?** Fit-il avec une mine boudeuse

**\- Si mais j'ai peur quand même !**

Après 30 minutes la roue nous fait descendre et nous nous retrouvons tous. On rentre tous chez nous mais Peeta vient chez moi. On se fait à manger, on se met en pyj'. On va devant la télé et on se fait notre petit câlin.

**\- Ca va ?**

**\- Tant que je suis avec toi je vais bien.**

**\- T'es mignon ! 3 **Dis-je en lui faisant un petit bisou sur la joue

**\- J'ai juste ça ?**

Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

**\- Alors satisfait ? **Dis-je en rigolant

-** Boui... Franchement pas énorm****é****m****e****nt... **Tu m'avais promis quelque chose...

**\- Ah oui euh... Je dois aller aux toilettes je reviens ! **

**\- Mytho...**

Je vais aux toilettes et redescends dans le salon mais je n'y trouve personne. Je vais dans la cuisine et je trouve Peeta dedans en train de prendre quelque chose dans la placard. Je me colle contre son dos, passe mes mains sur son torse et lui sussure au creux de son oreille.

**\- Me revoilà...**

Je le sens se figé. Hihihi je suis trop forte !

**\- Vous ferrais-je de l'effet monsieur Mellark ?**

**\- C'est ma phrase ça !**

**\- Ouais... Si tu veux... **Dis-je en faisant une voix un peu coquine

**\- Mademoiselle vous êtes au courant que vous allez finir sur le plan de travail ?**

….

Finiiiiiii ! Alors ? Je voudrais vous conseiller un super vocaloid ! C'est ça

→ watch?v=evEyzEncIhY Franchement elle est trop chouette ! Salut tout le monde ! Désolée si il y a des fautes d'horto !

Bisous, câlins les oursons ! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Ca va ? Je voudrai juste m'excuser pour le retard ! Je suis désolée ! Chui une grosse flemmarde en même tant ! Pour m'excuser, je vous ai fait deux lemons ! Mais bon ce sont mes premiers donc soyez indulgent ! Merci ! On se retrouve en baaaaas !

…

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Peeta me prend dans ses bras, monte dans ma chambre et me pose sur le lit. Il passe ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête, tout en déposant de tendre baiser sur le bout de mes lèvres, me rendant assez impatiente. Il décales ses baiser vers ma joue me frustrant un peu carje voulais l'embrasser comme une dingue. Puis il les décala vers mon oreille. Il me mordille le lobe, me le suçote, ne me laissant pas indifférente. Il décale encore ses baisés dans mon cou, faisant installer le désir en moi. Mes mains qui était jusque là dans son cou, ne savant quoi faire avec, descendirent sur son torse que je savais bien bâtis l'ayant vue déjà plusieurs fois. Puis elles vont se loger dans son dos m'agrippant fermement à son tee-shirt. Il passe ses mains sous mon tee-shirt les remontant petit a petit jusqu'à le retirer. Je décida donc de lui retirer le sien. Il m'embrasse passionnément. Le baisé que j'attendais depuis tout à l'heure, enfin ! Je le voulais plus proche de moi. Je passa alors l'une de mes jambe derrière son dos tendis que l'autre reste entre ses jambes. Je l'attira contre moi grâce à ma jambe. Le sentir collé contre moi me fis tellement d'effets que je ne pus retenir un soupir d'extase. Je frotte ensuite ma cuisse qui se trouvais entre ses jambe contre son pénis protégé par cette barrière de vêtements. Je le sentis aisément frissonner. Il redescend ses baisés vers mon cou jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine. Je soupir de nouveau. Il se ré-empare de mes lèvre tout en faisant glisser ses mains entre moi et le matelas afin d'atteindre les agrafes de mon soutien gorge, qu'il s'empressa de dégrafer et de le faire volé dans la pièce. Il me regarde intensément avant de m'embrasser avec toute la douceur du monde. Je place mes mains sur ses larges épaules. Je les descendis sur ses pectoraux, puis sur ses abdos étonnamment bien sculptés. - Les voir est une chose, les toucher en étais une autre.- Je l'entendis soupirer à son tour. Il posa l'une de ses larges mains se pose sur l'une de mes hanche, et remonte petit à petit me procurant des frissons. Il se stop juste en dessous de ma poitrine et l'effleure du bout des doigts. Se geste me rend dingue. Je voulais ressentir encore plus de sensation. Si bien que je pris sa main qui viens d'effleurer ma poitrine et la pose nonchalamment sur ma poitrine. Je le sens descendre ses baisé dans mon cou pour aller s'attaquer à mon sein libre. Il en malaxe un, tandis qu'il me torture l'autre avec sa bouche. Je ne pus retenir mes gémissements. Toutes ces nouvelles sensations me font perdre la tête. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir son prénom. 

**« ****Peeta... »**

J'aurais peut-être due me retenir. Il me regarde comme une bête sauvage. Comme un si j'étais un morceau de steak qu'on agiterais sous son nez. J'échange nos positions pour me retrouver au dessus de lui. Ne sachant trop quoi faire je me laisse guider par mon instinct. Je l'embrasse sensuellement. Je viens lui chatouiller ses lèvre de ma langue lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Il entre ouvre ses lèvres pour me laisser y glisser ma langue. Il pose ses mains sur ma taille et me serre un peu plus contre lui. J'ai de plus en plus chaud. On se sépare par manque de souffle et se regarde intensément. Je rougie encore plus face à son regard qui me déstabilise. Je lui fait un chaste baisé avant de m'attaquer à son cou. Je laisse quelques baisé par-ci par-là avant d'y déposé ma langue, puis d'aspirer sa peau pour lui laisser une marque de mon passage.

**« ****Kat' tu vas me faire des traces tu sais ? **

**\- Et alors ? **Dis-je avec un air enjôleur.

Il rigole face à ma réplique. Je caresse tout son torse profitant de cette incroyable musculature. Je comprend pourquoi il à tant de succès au près de la gente féminine. Cet homme incarne le fantasme féminine à l'état pur. C'est une bombe sexuelle. Je descend mes baisé sur ses abdos. J'y passe ma langue, m'amusant à retracer les contours. Je l'entend une fois de plus soupirer d'aise. Je déboucle sa ceinture, déboutonne son pantalon, abaisse sa braguette et l'envoie valser un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Je me ré-empare de ses lèvres pour entamer un long baisé passionné. Il reprend le dessus, descend ses baisés tout le long de mon corps laissant sur sons passage une traînée de salive. Il malaxe l'un de mes seins d'une main accroissant la chaleur dans mon bassin. Son autre main est entrain de défaire ma ceinture, mon bouton, et descend ma braguette avec une agilité dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence. Je fus d'abord surprise mais je me reprend bien vite me rappelant ses nombreuse conquêtes. Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il se relève un peu nous séparant à mon plus grand regret. Il tire d'un coup sec sur mon pantalon, comme si il était devenu trop gênant à son goût et l'envoi balader plus loin dans la pièce. Il m'observe encore comme une bête affamé et se jette sur mes lèvres. L'une de ses mains se positionne sur ma culotte et entame une série de caresses plus douce les une que les autres. Je gémis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à soupirer son prénom. Il me pénètre délicatement d'un doigt sous un autre de mes gémissement. Il fait quelque va et viens avant d'en entré un deuxième et de recommencer son manège. Je gémis de plus en plus sous cette divine torture. Sans m'en rendre compte et en voulant le caresser lui aussi je descendis mes mains vers son caleçon et mis agrippe maladroitement en tirant un peu dessus, sans pour autant l'enlever. Il retira ses doigt me frustrant un peu et laissant un soupir mécontent passer l'entrave de mes lèvres. Il sourie face à sa mais se reprit vite et me regarda avec sérieux. Il me caresse la joue et m'embrasse tendrement avant de me demander:

**« ****Prête ?**

**\- Arrête de me faire languir… **Supplié-je

**\- Mais J'AIME te faire languir ma chérie...**Dit-il avec un air moqueur

Il me retire ma culotte et enlève son caleçon. Il s'allonge en se plaçant entre mes jambe et plaçant son sexe à l'entré du mien. Je place mes mains sur ses omoplates. Je le sentis entrer en moi. Je crispe mes doigt plantant mes ongles dans ses omoplates. Sauf que ne sentis juste qu'un tout petit déchirement à mon plus grand étonnement. Il m'embrasse et commence à se déhancher lentement au départ faisant encore grimper la chaleur entre nous, et accélérant au rythme de mes gémissement et de ses râles rauques, au rythme de nos respirations de plus en plus saccadés. Il accélère encore plus vite donnant des coups de rein de plus en plus puissant, tandis que mes gémissement se transformait en cris de plaisir. La pression qui s'accumule dans mon bassin me donne de plus en plus chaud. Nos deux corps qui se frotte me donne une sensation de douce brûlure. Je me déconnecte petit à petit de la réalité. Me faisant perdre pied. La seul chose dont je suis consciente c'est lui. Son odeur, sa peau halé, se tas de muscles roulant sous sa peau suintant de sueur, son regard intense, ses lèvre m'embrassant de plus en plus difficilement entre deux respirations saccadés, ses râles rauques émit par sa voix rassurante et forte, Tout son être en gros. Hélas j'atteins mes limite à contenir toute cette pression dans mon bas ventre et je crois qu'il en ai de même pour lui. Elle éclate sans que nous puissions y faire quelque chose et nous fait atteindre l'orgasme. En me donnant un dernier coups de rein plus puissant que tout les autres, je sens sa semence couler en moi. Il se retire et s'allonge.

Je m'exclame :

**« Wah ! C'était parfait ! **

**\- Héhé ! Je ne vais pas dire le contraire ! »**

On s'embrasse et on s'en dort tout les deux en même temps comme de gros bébés.

Quand je me réveille, je remarque qu'après notre GROS câlin avec Peeta nous avons oublié de nous rhabiller. Je vais dans la salle de bain et me douche tranquillement, je sors et entends la porte de la salle de bain qui se ferme et là je vois un Peeta tout nu à moitié endormi, rah faut pas s'inquiéter, je vais vite le réveiller ! Je m'approche l'embrasse à pleine bouche et lui sussure d'une voix suave :

**« Peeta, j'ai envie de toi... »**

Je l'emmene dans la douche et il me plaque contre le mur de la douche tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Il descend ses baisés dans mon cou. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux à présent mouillé. Il descend ses baisé jusqu'à ma poitrine. D'une mains il malaxe l'un de mes seins faisant jaillir les sensations d'hier soir. Comme cette chaleur qui s'installe confortablement dans mon bassin. Il torture l'autre seins avec sa bouche très joueuse. Il échange ensuite les rôle de sa mains et de sa bouche me torturant encore plus. Il remonte ensuite vers mes lèvres pour s'en emparer. Ses mains descende de plus en plus et s'arrête sous mes fesses, pour me décoller du mur, me soulever comme si j'avais le poids d'une plume, et me re-plaquer au mur impatient. Je passe mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Je me soutien à lui en me tenant à ses fermes épaules et caressent encore ses cheveux. J'adore ses cheveux, cour et rebelle, mais très doux au touché. Il me soutien d'une main, caressant ma cuisse avec l'autre et l'engouffrant entre mes jambes pour y caresser se qu'il convoite. Il caresse mon clitoris me faisant gémir de plus belle. Il y rentre un doigt encouragé par mes gémissement et fait des va et viens. Je descend l'une de mes mains vers son entre jambe pour y caresser sa virilité. Puis commencer quelque va et viens comme lui sous quelque râles rauques. Il me stoppe et se place correctement pour pouvoir me pénétrer d'un coup sec comme hier, me faisant gémir plus fort que les fois précédente. Il commence de long va et viens en moi. M'embrassant à chaque seconde. Nos respirations saccadés se mélange, notre transpiration se confond avec l'eau chaude, ruisselant sur notre peau, qui se frotte sauvagement entre elle, nous laissant des sensation de douce brûlure. - Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je le désirais autant - Je lui demande d'accélérer la cadence, se qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Plus il accélérait, plus il s'enfonçait en moi à chacun de ses mouvement. Jusqu'à allant buter dans mon col de l'utérus me submergeant de plus en plus dans le plaisir qu'il me procurais. Mes gémissements redoublèrent d'intensités se transforme très vite en cris de plaisir intense. La pression s'accumule de plus en plus dans nos bas ventre devenant insoutenable. Il accélère encore le vitesse de ses coups de reins et les rend plus puissant encore. Ceci m'envoie directement au paradis si je puis dire. Nous faisant atteindre l'orgasme tout les deux, en libérant cette pressions accumulé dans nos bas ventre tout se temps. Il se retire laissant sa semence couler dans le bac à douche.

**« Bonjour Peeta ! **Dis-je toute joyeuse

**\- Aaaah si seulement TOUS me réveils pouvait être comme celui-ci !**

**\- Mon petit tu serais vite fatigué ! **Rigolé-je.

**\- Tu me sous-estime peut-être ? **Demande-t-il joueur.

**\- Nan ! Pas du tout mon amour ! Allez ! Vas t'habiller p'tit cul !**

**\- Je peut dire la même chose ! **Dit-il en rigolant

Nous allons nous habiller puis prendre notre petit déjeuner, je me suis habillée avec un tee-shirt gris avec marqué dans un carré rouge « Hell Yes Hell No » avec un leggin noir avec des Doc Marteens noir, Peeta lui c'est habillé avec un pull bordeaux et un pantalon jaune-caramel avec des Timberland de la même couleur. Nous avons tous les deux mangé des Chocapic - j'adore ça ! Miam ! -

Une fois que nous avons terminé notre p'tit dej' on décide de rester à la maison à regarder de Le Zap en se câlinant. Et là je reçois un sms de Glim'

_« R.D.V à 19 heures devant de le Donner en face de la librairie ! Bisous bisous » _

**\- Ah mon petit Peeta ! On est attendu devant le Mc Do !** M'exclamé-je

**\- Ah ouais ! On va avoir un gros cul nous à force de manger là-bas !**Rigole-t-il **Bon ben allons-y !**

**\- Go to the party ! **Crié-je

Nous nous rendons donc à l'endroit de rendez-vous où tout le monde était déjà là. On se fait tous la bise, nous rentrons dans le fast-food, commandons notre menu et nous nous installons !

**\- Bien ! Je dois maintenant vous expliquez notre séjour à la montagne ! **Dit Glimmer posée

**\- Ouais, ça serai tune bonne idée, on part demain ! **S'exclame Gale

**\- Alors, **Commence Glim' **Mes parents ont un chalet, mais aussi une sorte de résidence où il y a : une piscine, un SPA et un sauna il y a aussi un truc de location de matériel ! Ah aussi ! La cantine est sur place, bon je pense pas que c'est délicieux mais bon au moins on mange. **Explique-t-elle

**\- Aie aie aie, je suis SUPER difficile en terme de bouffe. **Avoue Johanna

**\- Oui, on le savait ça Jo' ! **Affirme Gale

**\- Puréééééééééééééééééééée y'a un spaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! **S'écrit Clove qui nous fait bien marrer avec ces quelques mots

Après notre GRANDE rigolade on décide de partir et de rentrer chacun chez soi. Je propose à Peeta de rester dormir à maison mais il refuse car il n'a toujours pas fait sa valise – le flemmard-, donc je rentre toute seule chez moi. Quand je rentre, je vais me démaquiller et me mettre en pyjama. Après ça je vais faire ma valise où je mets : ma tenue de ski, mes gants, mon bonnet, mes affaires de toilettes un pyjama chaud, des livres, mes chaussons et je crois que c'est tout ! Pfiou une heure pour ça ! Je suis MORTE ! Je vais me coucher et m'endors très facilement ce qui m'étonnes d'ailleurs !

…..

Aloooooooooooooooooooors ? Caca, pas mal, bien ou super ?

Sur ce je vous dit a très bientôt ! Bisous câlins mes oursons


End file.
